Le romantique ne tue pas
by ILOVEMARKAXEL
Summary: Voici mon petit BB qui s'intitule " Le romantique ne tue pas" c'est plusieurs petits histoire sur le Docteur et Rory que j'aime tant. C'est un peu la suite de "Les titres de mon cœur" . J'espère que vous allez aimer.. Elle va de K à M
1. Chapter 1: 25:03:2014

Voici mes nouvelles petites histoires après Les titres de mon cœur.

J'espère que cela vous plaira...

Bonne lecture...^^

* * *

Titre : Ma moitie

Pairing :Docteur/Rory

Raiting :K+

Parfois je ressens la volonté de te voir, je rêve de toi sans le vouloir

C'est ce que mon cœur ne veut pas comprendre, c'est meilleur ainsi qu'il n'y a rien à voir.

La moitie de moi t'aime et t'adore, l'autre moitie de moi a besoin de s'en aller

J'ai peur d'être encore heureux parce que ça fait mal, mal d'être ici sans toi.

Je me suis éloigner et tenter de me distraire. Penser à autre chose pour ne pas me trahir.

Sortir avec toi pour la dernière fois.

Comment oublié tout ce qu'on a fait ?

Je t'ai encore dans mon cœur et tu le sais

Et ça me fais mal de ne pas dire non...

* * *

Titre : Oiseau de feu

Pairing :Docteur/Rory et Rory/Docteur ( selon votre point de vue^^)

Raiting :K+

Tu vas te livrer pour moi, comme la toute première fois

Tu vas délirer d'amour, sentir ma chaleur, tu m'appartiendra

Je suis l'oiseau de feu, celui qui chante à tes oreilles

Je vais gagner ce jeu, t'aimais comme un malade, un fou.

Je veux ton amour de bandit, mon âme voyageur, mon cœur indépendant.

Pour toi, je me mettrais en danger

J'ai presque tous tes secrets, je vais te tirer de cette vie ennuyeuse.

D'être plus qu'un ami, je ne dit pas non, je ne me nie pas à toi.

Un nouveau amour, une nouvelle passion

Dis moi... au loin du sol...je serai à tes pieds  
Sur les ailes des rêves, je me guiderai à ton cœur.

Permets moi de sentir, de te livrer à moi en montant sur mon corps.

Ô mon éternité, tu va te livre pour moi

* * *

Titre : Sans toi

Pairing :Rory/Docteur ( ou l'inverse)

Raiting :K+

J'ai besoin de tes câlins, de cette amour qui me laisser léger

J'ai besoin de tes yeux vert, de ce sourire blanc fait de neige

J'ai besoin de ce regards qui tue, de ta bouche chaude qui change tout

De ton magnifique visage qui me demandais de rester encore un seul seconde  
Derrière un buisson, je souhaite qu'il pleut

L'aube froide en attendant le soleil.

J'ai tellement besoin que je suis prisonnier de toi

Je vis un cauchemar, un baise sans passion.

J'ai la volonté de me confronter au monde

Être pour toujours le guide de ton cœur

Je suis la moitie de un amour qui vibre  
D'une poésie en forme de chanson.

Sans toi, je suis chasseur sans chasse  
Sans toi la solitude m'embrasse

Sans toi, je suis moins que la moitie

Je suis dans l'incapacité de vivre pour moi

Sans toi, je suis rien...

* * *

Titre : Aimer

Pairing : Rory/Docteur( Rory qui pense ça)

Raiting :K+

Tu es venu en entier, dans un jour d'automne

Libre comme le vent, d'un après midi froide, le regard brillant

Une étincelle de diamant, un cœur chaud

Tu es venu comme un mistral en moi, en baillant les nuages de ma solitude

Et moi, je suis tomber éperdument amoureux de toi

Maintenant je suis, bien plus que j'espérais

Un être amoureux...

T'aimer c'est comme voyage par tout

T'aimer c'est laisser les sentiments s'écoule en moi.

Être capable te d'aimer, c'est mon plus beau cadeau

Simplement t'aimer...

* * *

Titre : Un erreur

Pairing :Rory/Docteur

Raiting :K+

Eh, écoute cesse d'agir comme un enfant

Écoute, je te l'ai dit mais c'est toi qui la chercher.

Qui a brisé le cœur, c'était pas moi

Eh, écoute tout dans cette vie a un prix

Écoute, il est temps de récolter ce que tu as semer

Tu as arrose mais c'était pas moi.

Je sais ce que tu dira

Tu vas me blâmer pour un erreur qui est le tiens

Si quelqu'un me demande, je dirai que c'est pas moi

Ce n'est pas moi qui a abandonné nos rêves

C'était pas moi qui a détruit notre espoir

C'était pas moi qui a fait des yeux doux pour des mensonges

Tu vas dire que c'était ça que je voulais.

* * *

Titre :Erreur

Pairing :Docteur/Rory

Raiting :K+

On avait construit notre chez nous mais il fallait qu'une seule personne arrive dans notre vie qu'elle a tout détruit.

Je savais qu'on était plus dans la même longueur d'onde

Comment est on arriver là ?

Aujourd'hui ce qu'on partage c'est nos enfants rien d'autre ainsi que des souvenirs de notre vie.

Tu avais peur, je pouvais le comprendre mais de là à laisser quelqu'un entrer dans ta vie alors que je sais que tu m'aime encore.

Je vieillit, je sais et tu as perds de me perdre mais tu as pensé à moi lorsque tu là embrasser.

Nos enfants n'accepterai jamais elle dans ta vie et tu le sais.

J'ai combattu à tes côtes plusieurs fois même, on s'est aimer dans la douleur comme dans la joie.

Mes derniers paroles vont à toi mon cher docteur.

_Je t'aime _

* * *

Bientôt d'autre petits histoires sur ce couple

Commentaires...^^

Merci de l'avoir lu


	2. Chapter 2: 27:03:2014

Titre : Un ange

Pairing :Docteur/Rory

Raiting :K+

C'était un jour  
un jour sans soleil  
je me sentais si seul si mal aimait  
que mon destin me guida dans tes bras  
et depuis ce jour là je rêve de t'enlacer

Tu est la clé de mon cœur  
ne me laisse pas tout seul lutter contre ce monde  
Je lutterais j'abandonnerais pas  
défendons notre amour envers et contre tous

J'ai plein de doute sur les chose de la vie  
mais il y a quelque chose dont je suis vraiment sûr  
C'est que l'amour que tu me porte peut triompher de tous  
il suffit juste d'y croire.

Mon âme c'est toi reste avec moi ici encore un peu  
Protège moi car certaine fois cette vie peut faire vraiment mal  
moi je te jure ici que où tu sois je t'attendrais.

* * *

Titre : Si tu veux

Pairing :Rory/Docteur

Raiting :K+

Si tu veux t'enfuir, dans n'importe quel endroit

Tu n'as pas besoin de me appelé, tant proche que je suis

Plus tu as peur de me perdre, plus je te laisse pas me voir

Oubli ce qui c'était passer, que tout va changer

Maintenant je peux être ton ange, tes désirs

Pour le bien et pour le mal, tu m'as et tu ne te sentira pas seul

Mon amour, si tu veux toujours un baiser je vais te le donner.

Ta bouche aura tellement soif de me prendre

Si tu veux, si tu veux toujours aller voir les étoiles donne moi ta main et nous irons.

Je pense te toucher, te parler de choses communes

Et pouvoir t'aimer, d'un amour inconditionnel

Ne laisse pas la peur t'empêcher, de venir plus près de moi  
Ce qui c'était passé hier ne va plus ce répéter  
Alors laisse moi être avec toi parce que je suis ton feu, tout ce que tu as toujours voulu.

* * *

Titre : 5 mots que je crains

Pairing : Docteur/Rory

Raiting :T

T'aimer me fais peur, elle me fait voir des choses que je ne veux pas voir

Lorsqu'on passe au deuxième étape, je suis perdu comme un naufrage

Je nage dans tes yeux lorsque tu me regarde

Ta sincérité me touche, ton intelligence me fais voir de tous les couleurs

Je suis un homme sensible aux choses dû monde qui ne peut être le mien

Je tâche de trouver une place dans ton cœur lorsque je sais qu'elle est prise

Cela me fait autant mal que du bien...

Ma jalousie n'émerge lorsque je te vois avec elle

Mon cœur ce déchire lorsque tu m'effaces

Avant de me trahir, avant que mes larmes ne font surface

Je m'en fuis très loin de toi

Mais tu arrive toujours à me trouver, elle m'aime et tu m'aime

Lorsque je décide de t'accompagner pour un dernier voyage, je sais que je viendrais plus...

La première fois que j'ai senti ton corps sur le mien c'était dans un lit

Tu m'avait prouvé que tu m'aimais

Lorsque tu étais à l'intérieur de moi, je me sentais toute chose

Je voyais toute nos conversations, nos dispute ainsi que l'arriver de nos enfants

Faire l'amour avec toi c'est comme découvrir chaque fois ma première fois

Je suis au ange lorsque je suis avec toi, tu m'en mène loin très loin de ma planète

Tu veux me faire oublier mon passé ainsi que ma douleur d'avoir perdu beaucoup de gens

Et aujourd'hui, toi et moi, nous et nos enfants, nous sommes une famille

Mais il n'y a une chose qui n'a pas changer, on invite toujours des passagers chez nous.

* * *

Titre : Douloureusement je survis

Pairing :Docteur/Rory

Raiting : T

Il m'a eu la dernière fois, je sais pas quoi penser

Est-ce de ma faute si j'ai refusé ?

Il n'avait pas attendu très longtemps pour me le faire

J'ai toujours ces mêmes cauchemars

Ce sang qui coule lorsque j'ai mal, mes larmes lorsque je crie

Il a bien fait très bien fait même en détruisant mon amour

Si j'aurais su jamais j'aurais du te le dire

Tu as bravé l'interdit pour changer ce moment

Ce moment au mon corps est sale et vide

J'aurais du t'empêcher, c'était pas dans ta devise

Tu m'aimes, je t'aime mais cette personne ma tué de l'intérieur

Je ne ose plus me regarde devant le miroir, j'ai pas su me protège

Le docteur..non mon docteur a changé ma destine

Mais ces cauchemars revient tous les jours même si aujourd'hui j'ai plus mon Docteur pour m'empêcher de me faire du mal...

Alors pourquoi lui, il gagne...

* * *

La suite de "Le romantique ne tue pas" arrivera bientôt

J'espère que vous aviez aimer...^^

Bye


	3. Chapter 3: 22:04:2014

Titre : Dis moi

Pairing :Docteur/Rose/Rory

Rated : K+

Le docteur soupira et dit :

«- Je ne peux pas choisir entre vous deux ! »

Rory dit

« - Docteur, je me rends maintenant compte que je t'aime. Tu es si merveilleux et pure, j'ai besoin de toi.

Rose dit

« - Docteur depuis que je t'ai vu, je savais qu'il y avait quelque chose entre nous, je t'aime. »

Le docteur les regarda sans savoir quoi dire. D'un côté il avait la magnifique Rose qui la fait un homme meilleur et de l'autre côté Rory, le romain qui la sauvée la vie.

Le magnifique romain, pensa le docteur.

Il dit

« - Je ne pourrais jamais choisir entre vous deux. Vous êtes cher à mon cœur chacun à sa façon. » il fit ce qu'il a toujours fait, il s'enfuit en laissant les deux autres derrières.

* * *

Titre : Je peux espérer

Pairing :Docteur/Rory

Rated : K+

A chaque fois que je suis près de toi mais je ne dis rien

C'est parce que je suis toujours ici à t'attendre

Qui vole ton regard et je peux te voir sourire

Cela me fait mal que ce n'est pas moi

Même si je sais que je t'aime, je me cache dans mes battement de cœur

Et je prie que ça soit un mauvais rêve

Tu me fais rêver depuis que je t'ai vu, je ne m'arrête pas de penser à toi

C'est mon cœur qui n'est pas normale, je veux seulement être avec toi

Même si je ne peux pas et ça me fais mal

C'est quelque chose de surnaturel

Je te veux jusqu'à l'infini avant que tu sois avec quelqu'un d'autre

Mais je peux espérer, tu sais que je donnerais tout pour voler un baiser de toi

En remplissant les chemins de rose pour rester toujours avec toi

Tu sais depuis que je t'ai vu, je n'arrête pas de penser à toi

* * *

Titre : Oublier

Pairing :Docteur/Rory

Rated : K+

J'ai parcourue avec mes doigts sur ta peau

Tout pour te rencontrer mais non

Je t'ai enseigner ma vérité mais tu ne le regarde même pas

Cela n'a jamais été important pour toi, mon amour

Et les heures sans te voir me condamne

A vivre en pensant à toi alors que tu n'arrive pas

Si c'est pour moi, je continuerais jusqu'au final

Avec le cœur bandé comme un aveugle

Mais si c'est pour moi, je t'aimerais sans pitié

Mais tu ma jamais laisser

Je suis fatiguer de te vouloir et d'attendre

Cela ne me laisse plus le choix, c'est de t'oublier

Écoute j'ai apprit à écouter ton silence

Que en ce moment cela ne me fait plus mal

Et la nuit j'ai senti que tu as fuit très loin

Cette blessure dans mon cœur ne ce ferme pas

* * *

Titre : Depuis que je t'ai vu

Pairing :Docteur/Rory

Rated : K+

Un jour on a juré d'être amis pour toujours

Aujourd'hui j'ai le courage de me confesser ce que je ressens pour toi

De jour en jour je me demande qu'est-ce qu'il dit mon cœur et il me dit, qu'il se sent abandonner, dévaster de ton amour

Sans repère je suis perdu, je ne peux plus me cacher, je suis désolé mon ami mais je dois te le dire :

Depuis que je t'ai vu, tout est tellement clair pour moi parce que ton cœur vivra toujours en moi

Depuis que je t'ai vu, j'ai su que tu étais le seul pour moi

Et je le veux vivre avec toi

Tu ne peux pas comprendre comment je me sens  
Et je ne peux pas prétendre plus  
Sans ton amour je meurs dans les vagues de ma solitude  
Je n'aimes pas ça du tout  
Enlève moi cette passion qui est impossible d'oublier  
Aujourd'hui j'ai besoin de ton amour

* * *

La suite arrivera bientôt ^^


	4. Chapter 4:06:05:2014

Voila la fin de mon histoire " Le romantique ne tue pas". J'ai aimé écrire ses petits histoires. ^^

* * *

Titre : Depuis que je t'ai perdu

Pairing : Docteur/Rory

Rated : K+

Depuis que je t'ai perdu  
Comment je suis après toi  
Si je suis coincé dans le passé  
Si tu as rencontré quelqu'un, je suis heureux  
Mais personne ne peut te dire ce que je ressens  
Seulement, je sais ce que j'ai vécu et souffert

Depuis que je t'ai perdu  
J'ai perdu ma vie  
Je suis la moitié de moi  
Dans un désert, je suis rester  
Depuis que je t'ai perdu  
J'ai pas trouvé de sorti  
Le début de la fin  
C'est ce que j'ai trouvé  
Depuis que je t'ai perdu  
Je voulais tellement te dire  
Mais tu ferais mieux de te cacher  
Et souffrir seule à ma douleur  
Et rester tranquillement dans la solitude  
Pour laisser, plus heureux que je suis

* * *

Titre : Pense à moi

Pairing : Docteur/Rory

Rated : K+

Quand le cœur te fait mal et ton âme pleure, pense à moi  
Quand la solitude t'enveloppe et tu sens que tu vas couler, pense à moi  
Je sais que entre nous deux c'est fini  
Aujourd'hui pour toi, je ne suis rien  
As-tu quelqu'un qui te fais sourire même si le rêve est terminer  
Tu sais toujours où me trouver  
Tu sais que je serrais toujours la pour toi  
J'ai perdu ton amour  
Je ne sais pas si je vais être de retour pour l'avoir  
Mais tu es la raison pour laquelle je vis  
J'ai perdu ton amour mais parce que Je t'aime tellement  
Je donne, je donnerai ma vie pour toi, juste pour toi  
Quand tes yeux se perdent et que ta vie change, pense à moi  
Si un jour ton ciel s'assombrit  
Et rien ne te fais rêver, pense à moi  
Chaque fois que tu as besoin de quelqu'un  
Qui sait aussi un ami, mon épaule est toujours à toi  
Pour ton chagrin...pour tes blessures ou douleurs  
Tu sais que je suis toujours la pour toi

* * *

Titre :Le mensonge qui a tourné en amour

Pairing : Docteur/Rory

Rated : K+

Il a dû être toi mais le destin n'a pas voulu  
Je jure que j'y croyais sans peur je me suis rendu  
J'ai tout fait pour être heureux

Il a dû être toi pour toujours et un peu plus  
Mais ça n'a pas terminé ainsi  
Tu étais éloigné de moi laissant derrière cet amour

J'ai levé nos baisers en laissant tant de désirs  
C'était un mensonge qui a tourné en amour  
Et le silence de cette solitude vient dire  
Amour, cela dure une nuit et le temps on le perd  
C'est le rêve, c'est cette folie qui n'a aucun sens  
Et comme toujours, une grande illusion  
L'amour qui est faite de vérité.. n'a pas de mensonge  
Tu brille pour moi, juste un moment  
Laissant dans l'obscurité , mon cœur

* * *

Titre : Cela fait peur

Pairing : Docteur/Rory

Rated : K+

Cela fait peur lorsque tu as demandé de faire une pose  
Mon cœur battait en silence en soufrant  
Cela m'a donné la volonté de te demander, ne t'en vas pas Cela fait peur, j'ai tenu bon pour ne pas pleurer de l'intérieur J'étais presque arriver à te haïr en ce moment Mon cœur s'est presque arrêté à ce moment  
Nous tuons la peur en embrassant nos corps et âmes  
Et le soleil se levait plutôt en allumant encore une fois notre passion  
Le monde peut finir, le temps peux s'arrêter  
Tout peux se passer, Je ne vais pas te manquer  
Tu peux détruire le ciel, tu peux sécher la mer  
mais tu ne peux pas mourir, mon amour sans moi

* * *

Titre : Mil ans

Pairing : Docteur/Rory

Rated : K+

Mille ans peut passer, que dans ma mémoire, personne ne va te prendre.  
Les océans peut venir effacer notre histoire, rien ne l'effacera.  
Je suis rester ici à attendre comme quelqu'un qui n'a jamais oublié.  
Et tu peux avoir quelqu'un à tes côtés, moi pour toi ce n'est que du passer.  
Cependant, je vais attendre pour toi, je peux passer une vie, mourir sans que tu sois à moi. Même ainsi je vais attendre pour toi  
Le temps peut s'effacer, qu'au plus profond de l'âme, tu n'oubliera jamais.  
Le vent peut souffler, il ne prend pas cet appel , c'est ce qui me fait vivre  
Et ici en attendant comme quelqu'un qui n'a jamais oublié.  
Alors l'univers peut être contre nous mais jamais notre amour ne s'effacera.

* * *

La fin ^^. Merci pour les commentaires. Je continue avec une histoire d'eux qui s'intitule Les années perdues" Rated M. Le premier chapitre est en ligne. Aller le voir.

Merci encore pour vos commentaires...


End file.
